


Viejas heridas

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feeling Love, Healing, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Wings, a Crowley le duelen las alas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Azirafel llama a Crowley para proponerle visitar una nueva pastelería, pero enseguida sospecha que algo va mal y decide ir a su casa a comprobarlo. Los dos se llevarán una gran sorpresa...





	Viejas heridas

Azirafel acaba de descubrir una nueva pastelería y se muere por probarla. Entra a todo correr en la librería, marca entusiasmado el número de Crowley y, mientras espera, se deleita en el recuerdo del dulce aroma que emanaba del local.

—¿Sí?

El demonio parece algo ronco; seguro que ha estado gritándoles a las plantas.

—Crowley, ¿estás libre? ¡Han abierto una pastelería aquí al lado! ¡Tienen unas tartas maravillosas en el escaparate! ¿Te apetece venir a probarlas?

― Hoy… no… puedo ―contesta Crowley despacio, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hablar.

Al oírlo, a Azirafel le asalta el terrible presentimiento de que no tiene la voz cascada a causa de las plantas.

―¿Te encuentras bien, querido?

―Sí.

Esa es la mentira menos convincente que jamás haya salido de los labios de un demonio, piensa Azirafel. Por desgracia, no puede indagar más por teléfono, ya que acto seguido su interlocutor corta la llamada, lo que solo le deja una opción: presentarse en casa de Crowley.

Un instante después está llamando a su puerta.

―Vamos, Crowley, abre. Sé que estás ahí, noto tu presencia. Por favor, déjame entrar, o al menos di algo, solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

El silencio que se traga sus ruegos no hace sino aumentar su preocupación. Se plantea materializarse dentro, pero detesta la idea de invadir la privacidad del demonio. ¿Por qué no responde?

―Crowley, por favor…

Se oye un chasquido en la cerradura y la puerta se abre lentamente. Azirafel se apresura a entrar en el apartamento, busca frenético a su amigo y ahoga un grito de espanto cuando por fin lo encuentra.

Está de rodillas en el suelo de la sala, encogido sobre sí mismo, tembloroso y jadeante. Azirafel se agacha junto a él, aterrado.

―¡Crowley! ¿Te han atacado? ¿No habrán usado agua…? No, menuda tontería, claro que no. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El demonio levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos son como dos pedazos de ámbar con diminutas rendijas negras que reflejan un suplicio indescriptible.

―Estoy bien, ángel ―contesta con evidente dificultad―. Lárgate.

―No estás bien, querido, y no pienso irme a ninguna parte mientras sigas así.

El estado de Crowley es tan grave que no consigue replicar. Gime y se derrumba sobre el ángel, que lo acoge en sus brazos.

―Las alas…

Como reacción a esa débil protesta, Azirafel desplaza las manos instintivamente para alejarlas de las extremidades mencionadas. Las observa inquieto, pero no ve nada extraño en ellas, aparte de las convulsiones que las agitan.

―¿Te duelen?

―Me queman… a veces. No es nada.

―¿Nada? ―replica el ángel horrorizado

Entonces lo comprende: por su mente pasan imágenes de la Caída, de todos los rebeldes que vio precipitarse como meteoritos al infierno, donde el fuego les abrasaría las alas que marcaban su esencia celestial. No es de extrañar que los demonios experimenten dolor milenios después del lacerante suceso, a pesar de que les hayan crecido plumas oscuras para sustituir las originales.

―¡Oh, Crowley!

Azirafel se reprocha no haber pensado nunca en ello; que una herida o una cicatriz no sea visible no significa que no exista. ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado por esto solo?

—Debe de ser horrible. Ojalá pudiera…

Se calla al caer en la cuenta de que, en efecto, puede. A menudo bendice humanos para sanarles o paliar su sufrimiento, así que ¿qué le impide hacer lo mismo ahora? Los poderes curativos de los ángeles no pueden ser letales para los demonios, ¿verdad? La experiencia le ha enseñado que Crowley y él no son tan diferentes: de lo contrario, les habría resultado imposible intercambiar cuerpos sin desintegrarse.

―¡No! ―exclama el demonio, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento; la negación acaba en un gemido entrecortado y se aferra a la chaqueta de Azirafel, temblando.

―Pero, querido, lo he hecho miles de veces con humanos y estoy seguro de que contigo también funcionará. Te prometo que iré con cuidado para no hacerte daño.

―Si se enteran… en el cielo… ―murmura Crowley a duras penas.

Azirafel se estremece; no se le había ocurrido. Sus superiores llevan tiempo sin incordiarlo ahora que piensan que es inmune al fuego del infierno, pero, si llegaran a saber que está utilizando sus poderes para ayudar a alguien del «otro bando», no cabe duda de que dejarían de hacer la vista gorda. Lo aterroriza la posibilidad de acabar en la misma situación en la que se encuentra Crowley ahora. Aun así, todo su ser se rebela ante la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados: ¿cómo va a ser bueno permitir alguien sufra semejante tortura?

―No tienen por qué enterarse ―contesta decidido.

―Ángel… ―Su voz es apenas un susurro.

―Crowley, por favor, déjame ayudarte. Tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar.

Un violento espasmo sacude el cuerpo del demonio, que agarra con más fuerza al ángel, profiriendo gemidos inarticulados. Azirafel le acaricia la espalda, con cuidado de no tocar la zona dolorida. Verlo así le resulta insoportable.

―Por favor ―suplica desesperado.

―De acuerdo ―accede Crowley―. Dispara.

Azirafel da gracias a Dios en silencio, antes de pensar que tal vez a Ella no le entusiasme precisamente lo que está a punto de hacer. Pero aliviar el sufrimiento de otra criatura no puede ser malo, ¿no? Igual que no lo fue detener el Apocalipsis.

Coloca las manos sobre las clavículas de Crowley, sin apenas rozarlas, y ordena que el dolor desaparezca. Va formando el milagro poco a poco, atento a la reacción del demonio, para detectar de inmediato cualquier posible efecto perjudicial que aconseje detenerse. Enseguida nota con satisfacción como se le va relajando la espalda.

―No te hago daño, ¿verdad? ―pregunta por si acaso.

Crowley emite un gruñido que Azirafel interpreta como permiso para continuar, de modo que avanza más allá del nacimiento de las alas, orientando su energía a disipar cualquier tensión de los músculos, cualquier vieja herida que le esté afectando. Vuelca en el demonio toda su destreza curativa, concentrándose en las buenas cualidades de Crowley y en los sentimientos que despierta en él para asegurarse de que sus poderes lo reconocen como un amigo, alguien a quien socorrer, no destruir.

Al cabo de un rato, Crowley suspira y despliega las alas con cautela.

―¡Ángel, lo has conseguido! ―dice en un susurro teñido de devoción.

Azirafel sonríe.

―No sé cómo agradecerte…

―No hay nada que agradecer, querido. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Crowley asiente y se pone de pie con su ayuda. Suavemente, como si temiera que el dolor regresara de un momento a otro, vuelve a mover las alas y pronto recupera la confianza para batirlas con total libertad.

Azirafel lo contempla sonriendo de oreja a oreja, feliz por su logro. No, está claro que ayudar a este demonio no puede considerarse una mala acción.

De pronto, Crowley frunce el ceño y aspira profundamente por la boca, igual que ha hecho Azirafel media hora antes en la puerta de la pastelería.

―¿Qué… qué es esso? ―pregunta confuso, mirando alrededor como tratando de identificar la fuente de una fragancia deliciosa.

―¿El qué?

―No ssé, esss como… Noto…

―¿Es malo? ―pregunta Azirafel preocupado―. Tal vez sea un efecto secundario del milagro.

―Tiene que ssserlo, porque la ssensssación viene… de ti ―termina, clavando sus ojos de serpiente, ahora claros y libres de angustia, en los del ángel.

―¿De mí?

¿Y si sus poderes le han perjudicado, a pesar de todo? ¿Y si esto solo es la calma que precede a la tormenta? ¿Y si Crowley acaba aniquilado por su culpa?

―Sssí, pero no esss malo ―se apresura añadir el demonio para tranquilizarlo―. Ess… No sssé… Ssssiento…

Se pone a palparle los brazos, después el pecho, el pelo, buscando incansable la fuente de aquello que no puede expresar con palabras. De repente, ahoga una exclamación y empiezan a temblarle las manos, que ahora reposan en las mejillas del ángel.

—¡Amor! Lo recuerdo del cielo, pero ha passsado tanto tiempo… Loss demoniosss no lo percibimosss… ¡Pero el tuyo esss inmensssso! No me imaginaba que pudierasssss amarme tanto… ¡a mí!

Azirafel suspira inmensamente aliviado, coloca las manos sobre las del demonio y lo mira a los ojos.

―Crowley, ya hemos hablado de esto.

―Una cossssa essss hablar y otra…

Se calla de repente, demasiado turbado para pronunciar palabra, y hunde el rostro lleno de lágrimas en el cuello de Azirafel; este lo abraza y le acaricia el pelo con ternura.

―¿Me creerás a partir de ahora cuando te diga que te quiero tanto como tú a mí?

―Ngk.

Azirafel confía en que por fin se disipen sus dudas de que un ángel pueda amar sincera y profundamente a un demonio sin condenarse por ello. ¡Se ha esforzado tanto para convencerle de que sus sentimientos son correspondidos! Se le encoge el corazón cada vez que Crowley muestra inseguridad al respecto, pero lo entiende: él se sentiría completamente aislado si fuera incapaz de percibir el amor de otros seres. Y ahora… ¡ay, cómo desearía poder regalarle a Crowley esa habilidad que se le negó a raíz de la Caída!

Azirafel se afana en transmitirle todo su cariño, consciente de que el efecto de sus poderes no durará para siempre. Permanecen abrazados hasta que Crowley se separa de él muy despacio y comenta:

―Creo que se me essstá pasando. O esso o cada vez me quieres menoss.

―¡No digas tonterías! Yo no he cambiado en absoluto.

Azirafel le acaricia el rostro y le seca las lágrimas, conmovido. ¡Parece tan vulnerable!

—¿Quieres que intente otro milagro? ¿O una bendición?

Crowley vacila antes de contestar:

―De momento, mejor no. Ess abrumador. Y quiero actuar como una persona normal, no como un oso amorosso.

Azirafel se ríe.

―Pero te hace bien, ¿verdad? ¿Lo echabas de menos?

―Sssí ―admite Crowley, y está tan afectado por las emociones que ni siquiera lo hace a regañadientes—. Pero prefiero volver a probar otro día. Desspués de tanto tiempo, me va a costar acostumbrarme. No ssé si voy a poder.

―Claro que sí. Y, aunque dejes de percibirlo ahora, que no se te olvide que yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Crowley asiente con la cabeza, respira hondo y cambia de tema:

—¿No querías ir a probar unas tartas o algo así?

―¡Es verdad! Ya verás qué pastelería, ¡te va a encantar! Aunque… no, estarás agotado, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

―¡No digas tonterías! ―replica Crowley, imitándolo con voz burlona.

Poco a poco vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre. Chasquea los dedos; unas gafas de sol saltan hacia él desde la mesa de la sala y las atrapa al vuelo.

—Vamos, ángel, invito yo.

Se pone las gafas con la gracia de una estrella de rock y camina contoneándose hacia la puerta, las alas ya invisibles. Azirafel se queda contemplándolo con afecto hasta que el demonio se da la vuelta y alza las cejas en una expresión interrogante. El ángel sonríe, sacude la cabeza y se dirige con él a la salida, listo para disfrutar de una suculenta merienda en la más grata compañía.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado vagamente en [https://crowleys--angel.tumblr.com/post/186714459288/phantom-pain-oh-maybe-something-to-do-with](este%20post), aunque el resultado es muy diferente de la historia original.  
¡No dudéis en decirme qué os ha parecido!


End file.
